


Mermaids Are Real Damn it!

by Lance_the_fuckboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Merboy Oikawa, and just merboys in general, but hes a bad noodle, especially smol beb merboys, how do i tag lmao, listen I just really like mermaids, oikawa is definitely absolutely not supposed to be that close to shore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are best friends even if one of them has a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids Are Real Damn it!

Oikawa knew he was much too close to the shore, but he was never one for rules. Being an endangered and widely sought after species that was probably a problem. He didn't care much either way. He had a nice spot to hide.

A rock that was perfect for sitting on, surrounded by many large jagged rocks that no one dared to go near.

So there he sat, admiring the way the sun glinted off of the pearly white scales. His tail wasn't very big now since he was young. But he knew that one day it would be long and big and gorgeous. And how he longed for that day. For now he simply swirled it in the water as he hummed a tune to himself.

With his eyes closed, lounging on his rock, he heard someone else humming. His voice was deeper but not by much. Oikawa guessed it was someone his age.

He shimmied off his rock gracefully to peek over and find the source of the noise. 

Big brown eyes suddenly met deep green and Oikawa yelped, shooting back under the waves.

He heard the human call out for him and, curiously, he poked his head back up.

"Who are you?" the human asked with a glare.

Oikawa scoffed, he had never been asked that before.

"I'm Prince Tooru Oikawa" he said lifting his head a little more out of the water.

The boy scoffed, "There are no kingdoms in Japan so I know you're lying" he said matter of factly.

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks in rage and flicked his tail beneath the waves.  
"I am too a prince!" he shouted in protest.  
"Then where's your crown?" he asked smugly.  
"Idiot, you can't wear a crown underwater"  
"Why would you be underwater"

"Because I'm a mermaid duh!"

"Idiot Mermaids aren't real"

"They are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
Oikawa huffed in frustration and flicked his tail under the waves.  
"Mermaids are real damn it!" he shouted.

"Then prove it!"

"I'm not 'apposed to" he said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Then I won't believe you" The human repeated in the same tone.

"I'll show you on one condition" he said turning back to him.

He raised a brow at him.

"Tell me your name"

The human seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding.

"Iwaizumi Hajime"

Oikawa thought on that for a second.

"Well that's too long so I'm gonna call you Iwa-chan"

Iwa-chan grumbled at that but made no protests since he really wanted to see Oikawa's totally fake tail.

Oikawa hesitated before climbing back onto his rock and flicking water at Iwaizumi with his tail. 

Iwaizumi spluttered and wiped at his face with his hand.

"Don't splash me idio-- Woah" the rest of his insult died on his lips as his eyes widened at the beautiful tail.

It was long, even for a child he guessed, if Oikawa were human he would probably be taller than Iwaizumi.

The tail itself was beautiful, it resembled a beta fish's tail. It was mainly white, the small side fins(?) in a pretty soft mint blue color and the sun glinted off of each pearly scale beautifully. Iwaizumi reached his hand forward hesitantly.

"Can I touch it?"

Oikawa hesitated and flinched away a little. He decided he trusted Iwa-chan tho. "...Okay. But not too rough okay?"

Iwaizumi nodded and ran a hand slowly down the pretty scales. He remembered his mother telling him never to pet a fish, or a snake, up their scales. She said it would hurt them a lot, like if you pushed back your finger nail. So Iwaizumi was careful to run his fingers down in the right direction.

"It's slimy," he said as more of an observation than an insult. "Like a fish" he mused. He ran his fingers softly along the delicate side fins. They felt like petals he thought. "It's pretty"he sated with a wide grin, a tooth missing.

"You really think so?" he asked flicking his tail a little to get more water on the scales.

Iwaizumi nodded, "Unlike you" joked.

"You're so mean!" he pouted crossing his arms. "I am a prince you know" he reminded him matter of factly. Iwaizumi shrugged at that.

"An ugly one" 

Oikawa flicked his tail again and puffed his cheeks out in an annoyed huff. "So mean. Mean, mean, mean Iwa-chan!" he whined

Iwaizumi grinned cockily. He tilted his head curously. "What do you eat?"

"Crill, and seaweed but I don't like seaweed" he said sticking out his tongue in disgust. "And we sometimes eat other fish, but not that much"

Iwaizumi scrunched his face at the thought of eating seaweed. He imagined it was like broccoli. "Blegh!" he exclaimed sticking out his tongue. Oikawa giggled behind his hand. He looked back out over the ocean and pouted. The tide was coming in, he's have to go home soon lest he get yelled at for being out too late.

He turned to Iwaizumi, continuing to pout. "I have to go home. Will you meet me here tomorrow?"

Iwaizumi grinned and nodded. "I'll bring you my favorite bug and you bring me your favorite fish" he held out his hand to seal the deal.

Oikawa took it and shook it once nodding seriously. "See you tomorrow Iwa-chan"

"Don't call me that" he yelled, grinning, before making his way home.

When he showed Oikawa the bug he shrieked and hid in the deep end until Iwaizumi put it away. Oikawa brought him a purple betta fish.

~ ~ ~

Ten years later they were both sixteen and best friends. Oikawa would sneak out after his marine studies to meet Iwa-chan at the same place where they met as kids, Iwaizumi doing the same. They would sit for hours and talk about everything and nothing.

They had grown quite a bit through the years. Oikawa's tail grew longer and more beautiful each time Iwaizumi saw him. The side fins flared out wider and deeper in color, though staying the light mint blue they had always been. Oikawa grew more beautiful too, but he'd never admit that. 

Iwaizumi grew taller (and more handsome. Oikawa wouldn't admit that either) but Oikawa would probably still be taller if he had legs. Oikawa constantly teases him about this fact.

They were sitting on the rocks again today. Oikawa with his head rested on folded arms while Iwaizumi kicked his feet in the water.

"You know what I learned today in marine studies?" Oikawa asked after a bout of silence.

Iwaizumi turned to him with a look that told him to continue.

"...Mermaids can become human"

Iwaizumi stared at him with wide eyes and spluttered a bit. "How?"

Oikawa laughed a little, "A kiss from your true love" he scoffed,"It sounds like one of your fairy tails" he laughed. Iwaizumi laughed a bit too. It was kinda funny.

~ ~ ~

Three years later they kissed and, true to his marine studies, Oikawa sprouted long, beautiful legs. He grinned from ear to ear as he stood wobbly in front of Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! I've got legs!" he shouted excitedly attempting to take a step but falling with a thud into the sand. Unphased he extends a long leg and wiggles his toes. "I've got toes too!" he yells with the biggest smile Iwaizumi's ever seen.

Iwaizumi is smiling too though. "I see them" he laughs amused. He helps Oikawa to his feet and gives him a towel to wrap around his waist. As he was leaning on Iwaizumi on the way home to his small aprtment (close to the beach of course) Oikawa giggled as he noticed something.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked with a slight smile.

"I was right"

"About what"

Oikawa grinned, "I said if I had legs I'd be taller than you, and I was right" he used.

Iwaizumi pinched him on the thigh and Oikawa fell into a bout of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on this site oops
> 
> based on my weird obsession with Greek mythology and a shamchat I had
> 
> also i think this feels kind of rushed and im not sure how much i really like it tbh


End file.
